This invention relates to energy storing flywheels, specifically to flywheels used in vehicles to store energy by supplying braking torque and using the stored energy to accelerate the vehicle. It has other applications not described.
An invention disclosure titled "The Constitution Car" by Walter H. Chudleigh Jr. contains some of the features of this invention. Due to lack of finding it was not patented or published and is still in a proprietary status. Other inventions do not perform the storage and recovery of energy using monopolar motor-generator technology with mercury contact rings produced by centrifugal force. The monopolar generator was the first known electrical generator invented by Michael Faraday in 1820. The 275 patent summaries listed under flywheels in the U.S. patent files do not appear to conflict with the claims in this application.